There presently exists both internally and externally illuminated signs. One example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,453 to Subisak et al. This describes an internally illuminated sign. This prior art does not address signage in which there are opposed visual messages to be displayed.
In the prior art a sign box is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,340 to Woo. This device describes a light permeable box body that is v-shaped. However, this construction does not optimize the light output.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved illumination control device and one that is, in particular, constructed to provide opposed visual messages on a housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an illumination control device that is adapted to bifurcate an incoming light beam so as to distribute the light substantially equally onto a back-to-back reflective surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved illumination control device that is relatively simply in construction, that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively and that is easy to use and operate.